Carlow College's long term goal is to increase the number of researchers, particularly women and minorities, who will be prepared to participate in biomedical/ behavioral research. The college proposes to establish an office of sponsored programs in order to develop and strengthen the college's research and funding infrastructure and to increase the number and quality of faculty research projects. This is a step on the way to the eventual development of an office of sponsored research that will enable the teaching faculty to expand their research activities and will develop opportunities for Carlow students. The demonstration project will establish an office of sponsored programs that will promote the development of a strong interest in and understanding of grantsmanship among faculty an support faculty in their efforts to acquire external funding for research. These goals will be met by holding several grant writing workshops and through the production and distribution of a monthly newsletter. The office also will provide the necessary administrative support for faculty researchers by assisting them with pre- and post-award activities. To develop further faculty research capability, during the second and third year of the grant, funds will be available to faculty for pilot projects. Faculty will be encouraged to involve students in pilot projects. Additional research opportunities also will be explored by the investigator to obtain research experiences for students at non- Extramural Associates' institutions. An Advisory Council consisting of key Carlow personnel will be formed for the purpose of assisting in the development of this office. In addition, the council will provide input regarding funding of pilot projects for faculty. The project will be evaluated using formulative and summative evaluations, and the summative evaluations will be the basis for modifying research policies if needed. As a result of the efforts of the funded office of sponsored programs, Carlow may be able to support establishment of a full office of Sponsored Research. This, in turn, may enhance the opportunities for women and minorities who engage in research at Carlow.